rebecca_blackfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (video)
History In an interview with MTV, director Marc Klasfeld said that the video's storyline was inspired by Sixteen Candles and other works of John Hughes, as well as "all those great '80s high school movies."[18] Including a long series of outtakes during the ending credits was influenced by a similar idea in The Cannonball Run.[18] The music video for "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" was filmed around May 3–6, 2011. It was directed by Marc Klasfeld, and co-directed by Danny Lockwood. Perry tweeted, "I told someone about my new music video I just filmed & they responded with 'wow, that's gonna break the internet.' ... Should I knock on wood?" Promotion and release The teaser of the video was released on Perry's YouTube profile on June 7, 2011. Prior to the video's premiere, Perry created Facebook and Twitter profiles for her alter-ego of a nerdy thirteen year old, Kathy Beth Terry. Starting from June 8, a series of short video clips was uploaded on the Facebook profile, YouTube and Perry's official website, presenting Terry and other characters who would later appear in the video. Before to the planned June 14 release date, the video was leaked onto the internet June 12. The full 8-minute-long final version premiered later on the same day on Funny or Die. On July 11, after crossing the half-million "likes" mark, Perry released an interview in character as Terry on DigitalSpy. Cast and characters *Katy Perry as Kathy Beth Terry *Darren Criss as Aaron Christopherson *Rebecca Black as herself *Kevin McHale as Everett McDonald *Isaac, Taylor, & Zac Hanson as Hanson *Kenny G as Uncle Kenny *Corey Feldman as Kirk Terry *Debbie Gibson as Tiffany Terry Synopsis Kathy Beth Terry (Perry), a nerdy teenager with braces, headgear, and a pair of oversized glasses, has just woken up the morning after a house party, surrounded by passed-out partygoers. A male guest, Aaron Christopherson (Glee actor Darren Criss) opens the door to her bedroom and congratulates her on having the "best party ever." Puzzled as to what happened, she goes online, only to find pictures of herself in various compromising positions, including one picture of her licking the stomach of the man in bed next to her. The video then goes into a flashback of the events that occurred the night before. While trying to complete a Sudoku puzzle, Kathy hears loud music from the house next door, and goes over to complain. She is greeted by Rebecca Black (who appears in an homage to Black's viral video "Friday"), who invites her in. A nerdy seventh-grader, Everett McDonald (Glee star Kevin McHale), ogles Terry from afar and fantasizes about being with her. Kathy, however is more interested in Steve Johnson (model Richie Nuzzolese), an attractive football player, who turns her down because of her appearance. To cheer her up, Black gives Kathy a makeover, ripping off her headgear with pliers, waxing her upper lip, dressing her in tight-fitting neon clothing, and teasing her hair out. Steve becomes enamored with her, and everyone starts dancing. Kathy and Rebecca are also seen playing Just Dance 2 (a game that notably features Perry). Musician Kenny G plays a saxophone solo on the roof while Hanson act as the house band. The entire party ends up moving to Kathy's house, where Everett punches Steve for trying to fondle Kathy's bottom. At the end of the night, Kathy finally passes out next to Steve and as she is asleep, we see Everett place her glasses back on and happily rekindle his crush on her. The video shifts back to the next morning, where she looks at the photos with regret, but is also ecstatic to have a naked Steve passed out in her bed. The film ends with former teen idols Corey Feldman and Debbie Gibson making a cameo as Kathy's parents, Kirk and Tiffany Terry, who barge into their daughter's bedroom, home early from an 80's convention and complain about the disarray of their house. Feldman also makes several references to The Lost Boys, a film in which he starred. The video's end credits feature various deleted lines, bloopers, and extra scenes from the party. These include Everett making breakfast in bed for Kathy; Kathy screaming the previous as a side of her top falls over, revealing her breast; and the cast reciting sayings that were popular in the 80's. The video was filmed inside John Schneider's house. Several Webkinz make appearances in the video, most notably a Fantail Goldfish, a Ribbon Lion, Fishy clown.